


Hidden Away

by dara3008



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Full Shift Werewolves, I don't even know what this is going to be, I don't know how regularly I will continue this, M/M, i'm sorry in advance, might get some dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier was a normal boy until he was bitten by a rabid werewolf. Desperation clouding his every thought, he saw only one solution. He had to die. But for that he needed help from the most dangerous man of the country: Erik Lehnsherr. Erik, who couldn't decide if the young man's plan was incredibly brave or incredibly cowardly, offered a second solution: Control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vague idea that formed because of this gif-set on tumblr: http://dannysheld.tumblr.com/post/98731504375  
> As I said in the tags, I'm so sorry, but I don't know how regularly I will update this. Forgive me :O

Charles was… intrigued to say the least. Mesmerized. The aura of the man spoke of nothing but immense power and a kind of darkness that made his neck hair stand up in alert. Erik Lehnsherr. A man of mystery and horror and yet Charles needed his help or everything would crumble apart. He would crumble apart.

Erik looked up from his bureau, sharp eyes moving instantly to Charles’ own. “Can I help you? Or are you just going to stand there and stare at me, werewolf?”

"I’ am not…" Charles stopped himself. Oh but he was. Which was precisely the reason why he was in this mansion in the first place. He was bitten. Two days ago, he was bitten by a rabid werewolf and now he was a day away from the full moon. A day away from becoming a mindless murdering animal. "I…" He shivered. The way the owner looked - no, stared - at him was beyond piercing. It felt like Erik was looking straight into his soul. "I need your help, Sir."

"My help?" Erik chuckled darkly. "How very unusual for an animal to seek help in the likes of me." He slowly stood up and started to walk over to Charles. "You have my undivided attention, boy. Explain yourself, then."

Charles took a few steps back. Erik was still coming closer, moving right up into his personal space, nostrils flaring as if he was imprinting his scent into his memory. The scent of his blood, most probably. “Are you not afraid of me? I could kill you with one bite.” Charles didn’t know why he said this. It was madness to anger the man in front of him. But he felt like prey and such feelings made him reckless, so he stood still and tried to get into a strong stance. He had the feeling he failed miserably.

Another of those dark chuckles came out of Erik’s mouth and he smiled in amusement. “You could, I am well aware. But…” He reached out with a hand and trailed a long finger down Charles’ neck. “… so could I.” It was barely a whisper, both the words and the touch to his throat and yet Charles was slowly falling back into the stance of prey. Shoulders slumped, eyes blinking rapidly.

Releasing a shaky breath, Charles took a step back again. “That is what I need you to do.” He muttered, then in a forced stronger voice: “I need you to kill me.”

At last he succeeded to throw the man off it seemed. Erik’s eyes widened only a fraction, then he frowned. “And why should I do that?” He sounded almost angered, his shoulders tense and hands slowly clenching into fists.

A little of his desperation made way into Charles’ eyes. “I…” The facade he build in vain before he entered the mansion started to crumble and his whole body started to shake. “I do not wish to become a monster.”

Erik gritted his teeth and Charles caught a glimpse of his fangs. “Am I a monster to you then, werewolf?” He almost growled.

"You are." Charles answered without hesitation. Of course he was. He was a bloodsucker, a… a vampire. “That is why I need you to kill me. No one else can.”

"Tell me your name, boy."

A little taken aback by the change of subject, Charles blinked again. “Ch… Charles Xavier, sir.”

"Well then, Charles Xavier, I am not going to kill you." Before the boy could start arguing or probably begging, Erik closed a gentle hand around his throat. Charles stilled immediately. "What if I told you, I could teach you to control it?" He moved closer until his breath was hitting Charles’ face with every word. "To control the wolf within, to become one with it? You would not become a monster as you fear. But in exchange…” He trailed the fingers of his other hand down Charles’ face. “In exchange you will stay with me… forever.”

The boy looked up at him with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing for a few seconds. “I…”

"Surely that is a better solution than dying."

Charles honestly wasn’t so sure about that. And yet… Yet he felt himself nod, felt himself surrender to the powerful and dark man in front of him.

He has come to die and now he will stay for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since Charles started living with the vampire. He has spent his first full moon chained to a wall in the basement with the vampire observing his change and his behavior.

It has been horrible. Not even the pain, that has been…god immense. But that feeling. That feeling of completely losing control of everything. He felt his body shift, his bones move into other places. He felt this new body move on it's own, lash out, hungry, aggressive. All the while he was trapped in the mind of an animal. His humanity slipping away, until he just passed out mentally.

He remembered the first ten minutes of the shift. Erik said he has been changing for two hours. He was a wolf for 10 more.

Erik hasn't talked to him the past six days. Charles hasn't seen him for 5. He still didn't quiet understand why he was there. Erik hasn't done anything to help him, he has just watched him and Charles felt oddly humiliated that someone as sophisticated as Erik saw this new savagery side of him.

The mansion was enormous. Charles has never felt this alone before.

His family probably thought he was dead. It has been his father's idea, going to Erik. Charles wasn't sure if he was grateful or resented his father for abandoning him. He didn't want those thoughts. When he went to Erik, he has been ready to die. Now that he didn't, those thoughts plagued him. Thoughts of betrayal and hurt.

When the werewolf has bitten him, he thought he would die then and there. But he didn't, he survived and the wound was gone the next day. He will never unsee the horror in his parents' eyes. His sister has looked at him as if he was a monster already.

Then his father has sent him away. He has told him that dying was the best solution in his situation. He has also told him that in his…condition, he wasn't welcome in their house anymore.

So yes, his family probably thought he was dead. And they were probably happy about it.

\---

On his tenth day in the mansion, Charles had enough. He was tired of sitting in his assigned room all day, he was tired of being closed off and quiet frankly he thought this was worse than dying. Maybe he wasn't under the control of the wolf anymore, but he was under the control of a vampire who seemed to have forgotten that he was even in the house.

So he started to explore. The first time he left his room he was so nervous that he sprinted right back when he saw a maid at the end of the corridor. Erik hasn't told him that he wasn't allowed to leave the room and yet he felt like he violated some kind of rule.

The second time was the next day and he managed to get to the kitchen, where the staff surprisingly welcomed him with open arms. The same maid he has seen in the corridor - Raven Darkhölme, as he got to know - even let him raid the fridge.

The next few days looked mostly like this. Charles would sneak out and explore the mansion and wherever he went, Erik was nowhere to be found. Charles didn't dare to ask the staff. He was a…guest? Prisoner? He wasn't even sure anymore. But he sure as hell didn't possess the right to acquire the Sir's presence. 


End file.
